Quédate a mi lado
by Kuronuma Sawako
Summary: Gaara se muda de ciudad para mejorar su salud, en su escuela se reencuentra con una importante persona que formo parte de su pasado. Lemmon! SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, NejiTen! Pasen y léanla!
1. Chapter 1 Encontrándote

**Quédate a mi lado**

Era una mañana nublada en una ciudad llamada Konoha, todo parecía estar muy tranquilo y era un día perfecto para cierto pelirrojo al cual no le agradaba mucho el sol y el calor del desierto, por eso había decidido mudarse a un apartamento de dicha ciudad.

Estaba cursando el tercer año de secundaria, y hoy era su primer día en esa academia, caminaba tranquilo dirigiéndose a dicho lugar. No se encontraba nervioso ya que tenía una personalidad y una actitud muy calmada, aunque no pasaba desapercibido debido al color de su cabello que era rojo encendido y a sus ojos que estaban delineados con ojeras debido a su insomnio y sus ojos eran de color aguamarina que claramente reflejaban su alma solitaria y despreocupada, su piel era blanca y su estatura era atractivamente alta.

Ingresó al salón de clases listo para ser presentado con sus compañeros, el profesor de Física que era alto con cabello grisáceo y mirada muy despreocupada llamado Kakashi Hatake le hacía señas para que el pelirrojo caminara y prosiguiera a presentarse.

Sus compañeros lo observaban fijamente analizándolo de pies a cabeza, él no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado, así que para poder sentarse rápidamente y evitar más miradas dijo sin más su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara, fui transferido desde la ciudad llamada Sunagakure, es un placer conoceros…-Hizo una reverencia y prosiguió a sentarse al lado de una castaña que lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa algo tímida y con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

La lección pasó muy rápido, llegando así a la hora de descanso, todos empezaron a hablar con sus respectivos amigos, excepto él que todavía no empezaba a socializar ya que no era muy bueno en eso de hacer amigos; incluso nunca había tenido amigos en el pasado debido a que muchos niños le temían ya que Gaara había sido agredido por su padre y éste reaccionaba violentamente ante cualquier persona que le dirigiese la palabra.

Pero de pronto escuchó a su compañera castaña dirigirle unas palabras que no podía entender debido a su bajo timbre de voz…

-Disculpa, ¿qué me acabas de decir? –dijo el pelirrojo con cierta amabilidad en sus palabras.

-Ah, ehh… yo… te decía que mi nombre es Matsuri y que es un placer conocerte…-dijo la castaña con su mirada mirando hacia el suelo por su timidez.

-El placer es mío…-dijo Gaara notando que la chica se avergonzaba, y de cierta manera sintió como si ya la hubiera visto antes en otro lugar.

-Si quieres puedes hacer la tarea conmigo, ya que no sabes muy bien cuál es el tema, claro si tu así lo prefieres…-dijo Matsuri que se sentía muy nerviosa ya que nunca había visto a una persona con su misma mirada, llena de soledad y de tristeza.

Gaara la miró directamente a los ojos y con un tono serio pero amable le respondió – Claro, es muy amable de tu parte, ¿para cuándo quedamos para empezarlo?

-Ah, este… mmm no sé ¿para cuándo te quedaría mejor?- dijo la castaña un poco nerviosa.

-Si quieres mañana después de clases, es que hoy tengo que ponerme al día con las clases perdidas, ¿te perece?- dijo Gaara intentando ser amable.

- Si claro, mañana después de clases será…-dijo sonriendo de manera amable.

De un pronto a otro un joven hiperactivo, rubio y de ojos celestes se dirigió hasta la mesa de Gaara con una gran sonrisa y alcanzó a tocarle su hombro.

-¡Hola Gaara mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!- dijo el rubio con un tono muy fuerte y alegre. Y seguido de él se escuchó a una chica hablándole al rubio en tono de regaño, era alta, delgada, su cabello tenía un color rosado muy peculiar y sus ojos color esmeralda llamaban mucho la atención de los chicos, al parecer era muy popular.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡No le hables de esa manera tan fuerte a nuestro compañero que recién acaba de llegar!- diciéndole esto le dio un golpe a la cabeza del rubio quien se quejó por lo fuerte que ésta le pegó.

-Lo siento mucho Gaara-kun, esque Naruto-kun no conoce ni respeta el espacio personal jejejeje...-dijo la pelirrosa dirigiendo una sonrisa un poco avergonzada a Gaara quien observaba un poco entretenido esa escena de comedia.-Por cierto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, espero que nos llevemos bien.-Dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa amable.

Gaara asintió y escuchó a un hombre alto de cabello negro oscuro, con aspecto serio lanzar una broma a Naruto, que reaccionó de manera infantil al oírlo.

-Vaya vaya Naruto, por lo visto las mujeres siempre te van a manejar a su antojo, y claro, esto es porque les tienes miedo- dijo el joven lanzando una media sonrisa de burla.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Ya deja de burlarte de mí! Y no deberías hablar mucho porque desde que sales con Sakura-chan has cambiado tu forma tan seria y amargada de ser- dijo el rubio con sus mejillas infladas.

-Hmp… Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo no me doblego ante una mujer, teme…- dijo el azabache un poco avergonzado por el comentario que hizo Naruto.

-¿De verdad Sasuke-kun? ¿Eso es lo que piensas?- dijo la pelirrosa lanzando una mirada chispeante al azabache, que la miró con una gotita de sudor bajando por la frente y con una sonrisa intimidada.

-Ah Sakura, no te lo tomes a pecho, no lo dije en serio…-dijo el azabache rascándose su cabeza de manera despreocupada como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa.

-Está bien Sasuke- kun, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez…- dicho eso caminó hacia él de manera provocativa y lo besó de forma tierna pero apacionada. Debido a esto todos voltearon la mirada por lo incómodo de esta escena, y prosiguieron a seguir hablando con el compañero nuevo.

-Oye Gaara ¿y porque que mudaste de ciudad, claro si se puede saber?- dijo el rubio mostrando una mirada un poco curiosa.

-Eso es porque el clima de Sunagakure es muy caliente y mi piel estaba presentando un poco de alergia, por eso el doctor me recomendó mudarme a un lugar con el clima más apacible. Y también aproveché ya que mis hermanos están viviendo aquí así que no fue difícil encontrar donde quedarme.-dijo el pelirrojo con tono serio pero siempre con amabilidad.

-Ah... ya veo entonces tienes hermanos viviendo aquí…-dijo Naruto con aires de interesado.

-Sí, de hecho estudian aquí pero no vinieron porque tenían que atender unos negocios con el dueño de nuestro apartamento…-dijo el pelirrojo mostrándose serio.

La hora de descanso pasó e inició la clase de educación física, cuyo profesor era un hombre alto, con una gran capa de cejas, un corte de cabello en forma de tazón y una sonrisa que parecía de comercial de productos dentífricos, alzó una mano y gritando los puso a todos a hacer una sesión de abdominales y lagartijas. Todos se quejaban porque siempre los hacía desfallecer con tanto ejercicio.

Luego de los abdominales el profesor les dijo que jugaran un partido mixto de futbol. Al parecer todos eran muy buenos en eso de patear el balón por lo cual las mujeres huían asustadas por la brusquedad de sus compañeros. Entre ellos estaba Rock Lee que era como el pupilo de Guy-sensei y hacía de todo con tal de impresionarlo, Lee era como el clon de Guy nada más que en versión joven.

Kiba un joven castaño y de cabello corto le hizo un pase a Shikamaru, un joven muy perezoso que estaba deseando salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, le lanzó el balón a Sasuke que se mostraba muy habilidoso con sus piernas y que con cada movimiento hacía derretir a las chicas que lo observaban, le pasó el balón a Naruto que finalmente le hizo un pase a Lee que de reojo notó que Guy-sensei lo miraba con detenimiento y debido a esto se emocionó mucho y empezó a correr como desquiciado librándose de todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente.

Pero de repente Ino, una de las compañeras, se encontraba hablando con Sakura y le dio un empujón, causando así que Sakura se fuera de bruce y empujara accidentalmente a Matsuri, que estaba observando como Lee se acercaba a alta velocidad, todo ocurrió muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Matsuri estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz, y no sólo ella, Sakura también estaba en el piso, pero ella si estaba consciente quejándose por el golpe que se dio en la muñeca.

Gaara que observó todo desde el otro lado de la cancha, no pudo evitar salir corriendo para auxiliar a Matsuri, de hecho, él mismo no sabía cómo había llegado tan rápido hasta ella y la había tomado con delicadeza de la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento mucho Gaara-san! ¡Juro que no fue mi intensión, de verdad perdón!- dijo Lee casi llorando por lo que había hecho.

-¡Muévete de mi vista o juro que te mato!- dijo Gaara como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas por la furia que sentía y a la vez preocupación por lo que le había sucedido a Matsuri.

Todos observaban asustados la forma en que Gaara le habló a Lee, en eso Guy-sensei se acercó a Gaara y le habló un poco calmado para que Gaara se relajara un poco.

-Gaara-kun por favor tranquilízate, en estos momentos es mejor guardar la calma y pensar con claridad…

-Lo sé, lo siento, será mejor llevarla a la enfermería.-Dijo Gaara dando un suspiro haciendo intento por tranquilizarse. Dicho esto movilizaron con cuidad a Matsuri hasta la enfermería.

Gaara estaba un poco más tranquilo cuando la enfermera le dijo que todo estaba bien, solo tenían que esperar a que ella despertara. Gaara quizo quedarse ahí junto a ella, cuidándola. Gaara empezó a mirarla con detenimiento, preguntándose porqué es que le preocupaba tanto y porqué sentía que ya la conocía.

De pronto Matsuri empezó a hablar entre sueños, lo que llamó mucho la atención del pelirrojo que la observaba.

-¿Por... qué… ya no… puedo estar con él… si lo amo tanto…?- dijo Matsuri mientras salía una lágrima que rodaba desde su mejilla hasta su boca.

Gaara estaba pasmado escuchando lo que dijo la castaña, sintiendo como si su corazón también llorara por la soledad que ella desprendía e identificándose con su sufrimiento, como si él también pasara por lo mismo.

De repente Matsuri despertó y observó a Gaara que estaba posado en la cama tomando su mano, dormía como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche cuando en realidad eran sólo dos horas las que ella había estado inconsciente.

-Gaara…-dijo Matsuri suspirando por verlo ahí durmiendo como si fuera un bebé. –ojalá te acordaras de mí…porque yo nunca pude olvidarte…

Gaara abrió suavemente sus ojos y notó que Matsuri lloraba, quedando estupefacto porque surgió una sensación de ya haber visto ese mismo llanto, ese mismo sentimiento, esa misma soledad. Sin pensarlo se lanzó contra la castaña rodeándola suavemente por la cintura, logrando así que la chica quedara pasmada de la impresión.

-Por favor no llores, yo estoy aquí, no vas a estar sola nunca más, lo juro…-dijo Gaara aferrándose mas y mas a ella como si fuera a perderla para siempre.

-Gaara…- dijo Matsuri correspondiendo su abrazo- tu tampoco vas a estar solo, porque yo estaré junto a ti hasta que deje de respirar.

En ese momento Gaara recordó completamente quien era esa chica a la que tanto le recordaba Matsuri, recordó que cuando era un niño su padre lo golpeó tanto que él huyó de la casa y llegó a un parque, era de noche y el cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas podían verse con claridad. Se sentó en una banca a llorar por la tristeza que sentía, de pronto una niña castaña, con ojos negros y brillantes como los de esa noche le sonreía, dándole una sensación de que lo comprendía.

_-Hola- dijo la niña con una sonrisa- ¿por qué lloras?_

_-No te importa-dijo el pelirrojo secando sus lágrimas y con un tono de voz vacío._

_-Claro que si me importa, porque sino no te estaría preguntando- dijo la niña que se sentó a su lado y empezó a jugar con sus pies que colgaban por su pequeña estatura._

_-Es que mi padre me golpea todo el tiempo, y ¡ya estoy harto!- dijo el pelirrojo soltándose a llorar de nuevo._

_-No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan, pero lo importante es sonreír y seguir adelante- dijo la niña empezando a llorar también._

_-Oye ¿por qué lloras?-dijo el niño intentando calmar a la niña._

_-Es porque soy igual a ti…-dijo la niña abrazando al niño con mucha fuerza, que empezó a llorar con más fuerza en sus hombros._

_-¿Por qué dices que eres igual a mi? –dijo Gaara consternado._

_-¡Yo también estoy sola!, ¡yo también tengo mi corazón partido!, ¡yo también quiero gritar y pedir ayuda!, ¡yo también quiero ser amada!-dijo la niña sollozando- yo te comprendo por eso te digo que no vas a estar solo, porque yo estaré junto a ti hasta que deje de respirar._

Ellos se volvieron inseparables, jugaban todo el tiempo en el parque huyendo de la soledad en la que vivían, pero un día Matsuri fue llevada a un orfanato porque ella había perdido a sus padres años atrás y no podía seguir sola. Sufrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, porque no iba a poder estar con su amigo y con la persona de la cual se enamoró, pero él nunca iba a saberlo porque tenía tanto miedo de ser rechazada que prefirió llevar sus sentimientos consigo.

Gaara sintió como todo cobraba sentido, ella era la niña que lo apoyó en el pasado, la que se convirtió en su motor de vida, por eso cuando ella se fue su razón de vivir era encontrarla, pero la buscó y la buscó y no la encontró. Triste y afligido decidió reprimir todo recuerdo y sentimiento hacia ella por eso no la reconoció cuando se reencontró con ella.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, ella estaba a su lado, todo podía volver a ser como antes. -_Un momento, no, no puede ser como antes porque ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella, que siempre lo estuve, pero mi miedo me impidió confesarle mi amor, pero ahora no, ahora se lo diré y no me importa si no me acepta, me conformaré con su amistad._

-Matsuri, yo… ya recuerdo todo, tu eres aquella niña que estuvo conmigo cuando mi vida parecía no tener sentido, pero no podía recordarlo porque desde que te llevaron lejos mi mente no hizo más que alejar toda idea de ti, de reprimir lo que verdaderamente siento, pero ahora me doy cuenta y de que te amo, y que nunca voy a dejar de amarte, siempre ha sido así. Y quiero que sepas que respeto tu decisión, pero no acepto que no seas mi amiga, al menos quiero que estés conmigo por amistad -dijo Gaara abrazando a Matsuri con fuerza pero con ternura.

-Gaara… yo...-dijo Matsuri sonrojada- estoy muy felíz de que te acuerdes de mi, casi muero cuando te vi entrar al salón, creí que era un sueño porque nunca imaginé volver a verte, pero ahora que te tengo aquí hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte, pero no puedo no son suficientes para expresarte todo con claridad, solo resta decir que ¡yo te amo!

Gaara quedó pasmado ante las palabras de Matsuri, sintió como todo su cuerpo era recorrido por una corriente eléctrica y un calor indescriptible se apoderaba de su pecho, sintió la necesidad de besarla, de decirle cuan felíz estaba de tenerla cerca, acarició su mejilla, la miró a los ojos, secó sus lágrimas, tomó su mentón y junto sus labios con los de ella, dando suaves movimientos, los dos parecían estar flotando sobre las nubes, poco a poco ella abrió su boca dando paso a la lengua de Gaara, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron empezaron a acariciarse entre sí, haciendo más apasionado el beso. Él empezó a besar su cuello suavemente, luego bajó a su clavícula, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello rojizo despeinándolo un poco más de lo que estaba, empezó a desabrocharle su camisa, dejando ver su amoldado torso, y empezó a acariciarlo, sintiendo un poco de cosquillas Gaara sonríe y empieza a desabrochar la blusa de Matsuri logrando ver su sostén, empieza a acariciar sus pechos de forma gentil pero apasionada, a lo que Matsuri alcanza a suspirar su nombre, se deshace de esta prenda y prosigue a besar sus senos, Matsuri estaba muy excitada y dejaba escapar suaves gemidos, Gaara extasiado removió su falda y por último sus bragas. Matsuri se avergonzó y quiso cubrirse con la sabana (que por cierto seguían en la enfermería, pero tranquilas la enfermera estaba muy ocupada almorzando) a lo que Gaara respondió.

-Matsuri no te cubras, eres hermosa, me encanta verte así, me enloqueces…-dicho esto tomó a Matsuri de la cintura, removió su pantalón y su bóxer y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Matsuri se avergonzó aun mas por ver a Gaara desnudo, pero pronto se calmó por el beso que le dio Gaara, esta vez olvidó su vergüenza y rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de Gaara sentándose suavemente en su miembro, sintiendo un dolor agudo, ya que era virgen.

-Matsuri, no quiero lastimarte asi podemos parar aquí…-dijo Gaara besando suavemente su frente.

-No, Gaara yo quiero estar contigo, puedo soportarlo porque te amo- dijo la castaña empezando a moverse de arriba abajo suavemente. Poco a poco estaban sintiendo como el placer inundaba sus cuerpos alcanzando así el clímax al mismo tiempo, dejando salir un leve grito por parte de Matsuri.

Gaara se separó de ella, y se recostó al lado de la chica, la tomó de la mejilla y la besó tiernamente.

-Matsuri quédate conmigo para siempre- dijo el pelirrojo mirándola tiernamente a los ojos.

-Claro que si Gaara, hasta que deje de respirar, te amo y te amaré por siempre.-dicho esto se besaron y unos minutos después salieron de la enfermería y se encaminaron hasta llegar a un parque donde se quedaron callados disfrutando momento a momento de su compañía.

**Espero que os guste mi historia****, es la primera vez que escribo,**

**así que por favor comenten, critiquen si es necesario, asi podré mejorar,**

**Ah y disculpen si no les gusta el lemon aunque no creo que me haya propasado ni nada.**

**bueno gracias por leer! XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2 La base de una relación

**Declaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Muchas gracias por leer, como soy nueva en esto puede que no sea tan creativa como muchas autoras que he conocido a través de sus historias, pero bueno la práctica hace al maestro XD**

**Cap 2: La base de una relación **

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Gaara y Matsuri comenzaron a salir, le costaba mucho adaptarse a la nueva vida en el colegio, a su nuevo estilo de vida, pero había algo que le daba confianza o mejor dicho alguien, no tenían problemas, de hecho todo iba muy bien, no podían estar mejor.

Era la hora de almuerzo en Konoha High school y todos se encontraban almorzando, Gaara ya había aceptado la idea de tener amigos, de tener un círculo de amigos, todos con una forma peculiar de ser.

Estaba Naruto un joven hiperactivo pero amable al mismo tiempo, Hinata una joven tímida, muy hermosa con unos ojos color perla que tenía al pobre de Naruto más tonto de lo normal, o al menos esto decía Sasuke, que le encantaba ver a Naruto enfadado, y que a la vez era dominado por su novia Sakura una pelirrosa alta, de figura esbelta y con ojos color jade, que aunque él quisiera disimular lo tenía loco, y viceversa, estaba un castaño con ojos perlados, el primo de Hinata, Neji que tenía una personalidad fría pero caballerosa ya que provenía de una familia refinada, Tenten una castaña alta, ojos café, una figura tonificada pero sensual ya que era capitana del grupo de lucha de la academia, y que secretamente estaba enamorada de Neji, pero este era demasiado ciego para darse cuenta, de hecho era el único que no lo sabía. Estaba también Ino la mejor amiga de Sakura, alta, rubia con una figura afrodisiaca ante los ojos de cualquier hombre, pero más para los ojos de Sai que estaba enamorado de ella desde que fue transferido a ese instituto el pasado año.

El problema era que Ino ya tenía novio y éste era Shikamaru un vago que solo pensaba en el porqué no había nacido como una nube, porque así todo sería menos problemático. Estaba la hermana de mayor de Gaara, Temari, una mujer muy demandante pero muy amable y cariñosa con sus amigos, Kankuro que también es hermano de Gaara era del tipo brabucón, le encantaba molestar a los demás en especial a su hermano y a su cuñada, pero sin dejar de ser un buen hermano.

-¿Oye Gaara, que cosa te disgusta más?

-Que me interroguen, Naruto…

- Oye pero no seas tan amargado, yo solo quiero saber más de ti.-dijo Naruto haciendo un gesto de perro arrepentido.

-Tch, me disgusta la existencia de personas que le hacen daño a los demás sin motivo concreto o justo.-dijo Gaara frunciendo el seño y apretando el puño recordando su infancia.

Todos lo miraron con asombro y con interés al mismo tiempo.-Yo opino lo mismo que tu, detesto a las personas que solo existen para desgraciarle la vida a los demás.-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el seño.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos cambiar el tema, este está poniendo el ambiente un poco tenso.-dijo Sakura mientras movía sus manos de forma que cambiara el ambiente.- De hecho, quería comentarles que me gané unas entradas a una posada con todo incluido, y con la cantidad de acompañantes que yo quiera llevar, así que si os parece, os puedo llevar.

Todos se miraban entre sí dando aire de pensar que decidían, pero cómo podían rechazar una propuesta así, todos aceptaron y se pusieron de acuerdo para el día de su viaje.

-Será este fin de semana, si no tienen problema con ello.-dijo Sakura acomodando unos cuantos mechones que caían en su mejilla.

-Yo no tengo problema con eso, ¿y tu Neji?- dijo Tenten mirando de reojo a Neji.

-Está bien, creo que no hace daño tomarse unas vacaciones después de tanto estudiar…- dijo con tono serio pero relajado.

-¡Será divertido, no puedo esperar! –dijo el rubio tomando a Hinata por la espalda, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y se ruborizara.- ¿Vas a ir Hinata-chan?-dijo con una sonrisa muy grande la cual era imposible ignorar para la pobre Hinata.

-S-sí, Na-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata muy ruborizada debido a su timidez.

Dieron el toque de entrada y todos se fueron al salón, excepto Gaara que aún no se movía de las mesas donde almorzaban, estaba esperando a Matsuri que no podía llegar a las primeras horas de clase ya que tenía que atender unos asuntos legales con sus padres adoptivos. El pelirrojo estaba empezando a preocuparse porque ella dijo que llegaría a la hora del almuerzo y aún no estaba ahí. Decidió llamarla al celular para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero ella no contestaba, ni siquiera sus mensajes. Estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarla cuando la vio acercarse a la entrada, pero no venía sola, estaba acompañada por un hombre pelirrojo no tan encendido como el de él, era alto y venía muy sonriente hablando con la castaña, cosa que inquietó un poco a Gaara.

-Gracias por acompañarme Sasori-san, fue muy amable de tu parte.-dijo la castaña sonriendo amablemente.

-No es nada, Matsu-chan, ¿puedo llamarte así?- dijo el pelirrojo tomando la mano de la castaña para besarla.

Matsuri se incomodó un poco por eso que él estaba haciendo- Cl-claro Sasori-san- dijo apartando su mano con un movimiento suave sin parecer descortés.

-Bueno ha sido un gusto, nos vemos Matsu-chan.- dicho esto se encaminó a su destino.

-Oye, ¿quién era ese?- pregunto Gaara sin disimular su enojo.

-Gaara, ah, él es un amigo- dijo Matsuri un poco desconcertada por el tono que usó Gaara al hacer la pregunta.

- Y ¿por qué te besó la mano?

-No sé supongo que es una forma de despedirse, que se yo- dijo la castaña evadiendo la mirada penetrante de Gaara- bueno y ¿por qué te ves molesto?

-Porque no me contestabas ni mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, y me preocupé mucho porque se suponía que llegarías a la hora de almuerzo, y después te veo llegar con este tipo y parece que te tiene mucha confianza ¿o no?

-Lo siento, es que no escuché el timbre del teléfono, y me atrasé porque había mucho tráfico, y de camino me encontré con Sasori-san y me dijo que me acompañaría hasta acá, y eso es todo.

-Hmp, bueno si tú lo dices…

Matsuri lo miro entrecerrando los ojos como con sospecha, Gaara se sintió incómodo, pero no había notado que tenía las mejillas un poco infladas como un niño celoso.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás celoso!- dijo Matsuri apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Y ya deja de gritar!

-¡No puedo creer que estés celoso! ¡Eres tan tierno! –Matsuri se lanzó a él y lo besó intensamente, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, juntándolo lo más que pudo.

Gaara solo se quedó pasmado ya que no se esperaba ese beso, pero no pudo resistirse más y la tomó por la cintura, correspondiendo así con tiernos movimientos con su lengua el beso, haciéndolo más apasionado, hasta que tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire, le susurró al oído –No creas que te he perdonado, ahora tendrás tu castigo- mordió su oreja haciendo que esta se estremeciera, la excitó con solo decirle tan seductoras palabras.

-Oh Gaara, me mojé…-dijo la castaña separándose bruscamente del cuerpo del pelirrojo, dando una apariencia como de que estaba comenzando una guerra, que iba a terminar en la cama.

Dicho esto se encaminó hasta el salón como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que excitó más a Gaara. Ingresaron al salón y afortunadamente Kakashi-sensei no había llegado porque acostumbraba a ser impuntual todo el tiempo, y siempre daba muy malas excusas.

-Vaya, vaya, hasta que decidieron subir.- dijo Kankuro en tono de burla- desde aquí podíamos ver su acto tan erótico, jajajajaja.

Gaara se ruborizó y le hizo un gesto de asesino a Kankuro que simplemente bufó y se incorporó a su asiento.

-Matsuri, ¿Gaara te mencionó algo sobre el viaje a una posada este fin de semana?-dijo Sakura acercándose a la mesa de la castaña.

-Mmm, no, no me dijo nada-

-Uy que hombre más olvidadizo, bueno ¿te gustaría ir? No tendrás que gastar dinero, solo para los tiquetes de tren.

-Sí, me encantaría, ¿tú vas a ir Gaara?

-Pues si tú quieres, no hay problema…

-Claro que si quiero tontito.-dijo sonriendo de manera tierna, haciendo que el pelirrojo se ruborizara un poco.

En el fondo del salón estaba Ino con su novio Shikamaru, al parecer estaban discutiendo, estaban siendo observados disimuladamente por Sai, quien prestaba mucha atención.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero ir y punto! ¡Ah, que problemática eres!-dijo Shikamaru tocando su cabello con tono fastidiado.

-¡Eres un amargado, parece que no te gusta estar conmigo!-dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos muy resentida.

Shikamaru solo rodeo los ojos y se fue a sentar a su asiento dejando a Ino con muchas palabras en la boca. Sai se levantó y se acercó a la muy enojada rubia.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes Sai, ¿sabes? Creo que voy a terminar con él, desde hace meses siento que ya no es lo mismo, creo que fue bonito estar con él, pero lo mejor es terminar con este calvario.-dijo bajando su mirada con un poco de lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, yo aquí estoy por si necesitas apoyo.- dijo Sai tomándola de la mano.

-Gracias Sai.

Por otro lado estaba Sakura con Sasuke conversando muy amenamente sobre el bebé que iba a tener su madre.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada, ya quiero que nazca!- dijo la pelirrosa con los ojos brillantes.

-Sé paciente, o se te hará eterno el periodo de embarazo. -Dijo Sasuke dando un bostezo.

-¡Si lo sé, es que es tan emocionante!, sabes Sasuke, a mi me encantaría que nuestros hijos se parezcan a ti.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sasuke poniéndose más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso no quieres tener hijos?

-Yo ni siquiera sé si me gustan los niños, además quién dice que tu y yo nos vamos a casar o si tu y yo vamos a tener hijos.-dijo el azabache con tono frio y vacío.

-Sasuke…-dijo Sakura mientras salía corriendo por lo duro que le resultó escuchar esas palabras, dejando atrás a un Sasuke desconcertado y afligido por verla correr de esa manera tan desesperada.

En la puerta apareció Kakashi quien se disculpó por haberlos hecho esperar casi media hora, y prosiguió a dar la clase; Sasuke estaba preocupado porque Sakura no había vuelto después de la pelea que tuvieron, así que pidió permiso para ir al sanitario, y así buscarla y hablar acerca de lo que le había dicho.

-Mmm, ¿dónde estará esa mujer tan histérica, estará en el baño?- dijo el azabache mientras ingresaba al baño de mujeres, sin preocuparse por si estaba ocupado.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?- dijo el azabache al escuchar un llanto dentro de uno de los servicios sanitarios.

-Vete- dijo la pelirrosa mientras sollozaba.

-Vamos Sakura no te pongas así, sabes que a veces hablo sin pensar, por favor, sal de ahí y aclaremos todo.-dijo con tono tranquilizador.

Sakura abrió la puerta pero siguió sentada en la tapa. Sasuke se paró en la entrada con una pose seductora y con una mirada profunda, sonriendo de medio lado, sabía que a Sakura esos gestos la mataban, pero ella se resistió inflando los cachetes y mirando hacia otra dirección cruzada de brazos.

-Vamos Sakura no te enojes, sé que te hice sentir mal, pero quiero que sepas que yo no estoy pensando en el futuro, yo quiero vivir el ahora, pensar en que será de nosotros en el futuro me estresa, prefiero ser llevado por el día a día, y estar contigo es lo que me gusta más en estos segundos.- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole el mentón de manera tierna.

-Está bien, voy a vivir el día a día contigo, no voy a pensar en el futuro, pero por ahora y en los siguientes segundos quiero estar contigo- se puso en pié y lo abrazó con ternura.

-No, no, no Sakura, eso que haces es muy arriesgado, sabes que cuando te acercas así a mi cuerpo empiezo a calentarme y después no te suelto-dijo con tono seductor haciendo cara de sufrimiento como si lo estuvieran obligando a hacerla suya.

-Pero qué dices Uchiha, ¿acaso estás seduciéndome?- dijo la pelirrosa respirando profundamente en su cuello haciendo que al Uchiha se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Sasuke cerró la puerta del baño y le dijo con tono seductor –Estás en problemas pequeña, has entrado a la boca del lobo- dicho esto le mordió suavemente la oreja y la comenzó a besar desde sus orejas, el cuello hasta su boca, haciendo que la chica gimiera suavemente ante las cosquillas y el placer que le hizo sentir.

-¡Oh no! ¡He sido raptada por el lobo feroz!- dijo la chica mientras se montaba en la cintura de el "lobo feroz" – ¡ahora me va a comer!-se sentaron en la tapa de el escusado y lo empezó a besar, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa dejando ver su abdomen, un abdomen tonificado, con sus músculos ligeramente contorneados, su pecho se movía de arriba abajo por su acelerada respiración, lo acarició y lo besó. Ahora era él quien estaba deshaciéndose de la ropa de la chica quien al mismo tiempo le besaba los pezones haciendo que el azabache se estremeciera por el placer que le hacía sentir. Finalmente se deshizo de su blusa y su sostén dejando ver sus pechos que tanto lo enloquecían, los empezó a tocar y a besar mientras ella se deshacía de su pantalón, bajó por sus piernas y se arrodilló ante él, le arrebató el bóxer y tomó su erección con sus dos manos, empezó a masajearlo, mientras sentía su palpitar lo empezó a lamer y lo incorporó en su boca haciendo masajes con su lengua y sus manos al mismo tiempo, podía escuchar los gemidos de Sasuke y eso la excitaba aun más, incrementando la velocidad logró que "el lobo feroz" se derramara en su boca. Sasuke la tomó de la cintura –Sakura eres grandiosa, sólo tú me haces estallar así, te amo- dicho esto la beso e introdujo dos de sus dedos en el centro de la pelirrosa quien empezó a gemir, él besó sus pechos y la tomó más fuerte de la cintura volteándola de manera que quedara en posición de "perrito", la tomo de las caderas y suavemente introdujo su miembro, empezó dando leves movimientos pero intensificando la velocidad poco a poco, podía sentir lo estrecha que era su novia excitando más su miembro, Sakura podía sentir como algo palpitaba dentro de ella, sintiendo que poco a poco iba a desmayarse de tanto placer encontrado, él continuó moviéndose por unos minutos más, ella apretó los puños y sintió como una descarga se liberaba en su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que él que se encontraba apretando sus manos en las caderas de Sakura llegando al clímax en el mismo instante que la pelirrosa. Se separó de ella y la besó – Sakura, te amo, me encantas, me vuelves loco- dijo el azabache abrazándola fuertemente - yo también Sasuke-kun , te amo, te deseo, me derrito por ti, podría estar así por toda la eternidad, es mi sitio ideal.-dijo la pelirrosa besándolo con pasión.

-¿Entonces vamos a mi casa?- dijo el pelirrojo con tono seductor.

-Mmm, no se no me convences…-dijo Matsuri haciéndose la difícil.

-Bueno te lo repito, vamos a mi casa. Dijo con tono seductor pero al mismo tiempo demandante.

-¿Es una orden?

-Sí, y si te resistes tendré que llevarte a la fuerza, después de todo es tu penitencia por estar con ese hombre tan confianzudo.

-Está bien, iré, pero antes quiero decirte que la base de toda relación es la confianza, así que confía en mí, nunca te decepcionaré, ¿entiendes?

- De acuerdo, confío en ti, y puedes confiar en mí también- dicho esto el pelirrojo le tomó la mano y la besó -Vamos Madeimoselle, el paraíso te espera…

-Jajajajaja Gaara eres tan encantador, oui Monsieur, contigo hasta al mismo infierno.-dicho esto se encaminaron a la casa del pelirrojo.

**Bueno he ahí otro Cap, pensaba no seguirla pero ya que me inspiré la seguiré**

**Gracias por leer, espero que os guste, esta vez incrementé el nivel de Lemon pero**

**Ya entendí bien lo de la clasificación M así que solo la van a leer personas a las que les guste **

**Este contenido, así que no me voy a disculpar por el contenido jajajajaja XD**

**Avance:**

**Llega el día del viaje a la posada, Neji se da cuenta de que Tenten le gusta, Sai se le declara a Ino, Sakura es sorprendida por Kiba, y Naruto se decepciona por descubrir a Hinata con Shino. Gaara se encuentra con un antiguo amor, y Matsuri se encuentra con Sasori.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima! **


	3. Chapter 3 Situaciones comprometedoras

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño total de Naruto, así que no me voy a apoderar de los personajes simplemente voy a escribir una fantasía que creo que a todas en un momento se nos ocurre. Jejeje bueno aquí las dejo con la continuación…**

**Cap 3: Situaciones comprometedoras**

**Matsuri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentí un poco de frío tocar mis pies, lo que me molestó un poco y decidí levantarme y cerrar la ventana, volteé a ver mi reloj despertador y noté que ya eran las siete pasadas.- ¡Demonios!- pensé mientras me arrebataba la pijama y corría al baño para ducharme; me di una ducha muy rápida, tan rápida que olvidé encender la calefacción de la ducha y sentí como si cubitos de hielo caían por mi espalda, pero ya qué ya estaba mojada así que soporté el frío y gracias a eso me desperté más rápido. Salí del baño con una toalla arrollada a mi espalda y busqué la ropa que por fortuna había preparado la noche anterior para no tener contratiempos.

Me vestí como rayo, y me cepillé el cabello, tampoco quería lucir como si me hubiera cogido tarde, reí un poco ante tal pensamiento, me puse un poco de maquillaje ya que tampoco me gustaba lucir muy falsa, cogí mi bolso y bajé las escaleras como un rayo, tomé una manzana de la mesa, me despedí de mi madre y salí corriendo.

Corrí varias cuadras, afortunadamente el auto bus estaba abordando gente, y logré subir, pagué el pasaje y noté que no había lugar para sentarme, torcí los ojos y me sujeté lo más fuerte que pude de una agarradera. Pasaron quince minutos y llegué a la estación de tren, bajé y corrí hasta la terminal de la ciudad Kumogakure donde me esperaban Gaara y los demás.

-Siento llegar tarde- dije tomando aire por lo agitada que estaba- me quedé dormida.

-Tranquila, aún falta que llegue Sakura y Sasuke- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa que me hizo sentir felicidad.

-Ah… que alivio- dije sonriéndole a todos.

Gaara se me acercó y me tomó de la cintura, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró con tono pícaro –Perdona, creo que te desvelaste por estar conmigo toda la tarde y prácticamente toda la noche- yo sentí como mi cara se calentaba y mis piernas temblaban como gelatina, empecé a recordar lo que había pasado ayer en casa de Gaara, lo cual me avergonzó más y me separé de él empujándolo suavemente, a lo cual el reaccionó con una sonrisa burlona por ver mi cara roja de la pena que sentía.

-Gaara, no digas eso, me avergüenzas…- dije cubriendo mi boca con la bufanda que llevaba.

-Jajajajaja, me encanta cuando te avergüenzas así, lo siento ya no nombraré la fantástica tarde que pasamos ayer jajajajaja- dijo tomándome la mano besándola con ternura. Yo me estremecí ante tal acción, realmente amaba cuando Gaara me trataba tan tiernamente.

Pasaron como cinco minutos y Sakura y Sasuke llegaron disculpándose, ya que el gato de Sasuke se había salido de la casa y no lograban atraparlo, todos rieron por esa excusa, pero todos sabíamos que era verdad ya que ese gato siempre se escapaba y era todo un reto atraparlo.

-Muy bien, vamos que el tren nos va a dejar- dijo Sakura caminado delante de nosotros. Todos la seguimos e ingresamos al tren, avanzó y fue una larga travesía ya que nos encontrábamos a gran distancia de esa ciudad. Pude observar como Neji y Tenten conversaban muy entretenidos acerca del combate contra el campeón de Sunagakure que había tenido Tenten la semana pasada, en el cual ella salió victoriosa, también pude observar a Sakura y a Sasuke tomándose fotografías en las cuales Sasuke salía con los ojos cerrados por lo molesto que le resultaba el flash de la cámara, Sakura no paraba de reír cada vez que miraba las fotos y Sasuke la miraba molesto pero con aire de estar disfrutando ver a Sakura reír como niña, vi también a Naruto y Hinata ver por la ventana los pájaros que volaban en la misma dirección al tren, parecían niños viajando por primera vez, reí al ver como Naruto hacía la mímica de cómo volaban los pájaros y de ver como Hinata se ruborizaba y reía al ver a Naruto comportarse así, pero también observé como Ino la chica más encendida después de Naruto estaba sentada, callada observando el vacío con una mirada perdida y triste, supuse que era porque Shikamaru no quiso acompañarnos y por la pelea que habían tenido, Sai quien estaba sentado a su lado se notaba incomodo y con ganas de hablarle pero parecía como si le diera miedo hacerlo. Yo sabía a simple vista que Sai estaba loco por ella, pero también sabía que él no quería decirle algo porque creía que iba a lastimarla, me sentí un poco deprimida por eso y bajé la mirada y noté que Gaara me observaba.

-¿Qué tienes Matsuri?- me dijo con la mirada preocupada mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Nada, es sólo que me siento un poco mal por lo que le pasa a Ino-chan y a Sai-kun. Dije mirando a ese par en silencio.

-No te preocupes, cada cosa sucede en su momento, y el momento de ellos se dará cuando estén seguros de lo que quieren.-dijo Gaara sonriendo muy tiernamente, sentí que mi cuerpo era alcanzado por paz cuando Gaara dijo todo eso, él siempre sabía cómo calmarme, con sólo mirarme, o tan solo con tocarme, él sabía todo acerca de mis miedos y sabía cómo apaciguarlos cada vez que surgen, en fin el solo hecho de saber que existe me calma y me da seguridad de poder ser feliz.

-Sí, tienes razón, siempre sabes que decir- dije apretando su mano y llevándola a mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos y rocé su mano suavemente acariciando mi rostro con ella y me recosté en su pecho, empecé a imaginarnos ancianos, sentados en una hamaca, tomados de la mano y mirándonos el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez, como si nunca nos hubiéramos dejado de amar, como si no hubiera disminuido ni un poco aquel sentimiento, pero de un pronto a otro el cielo se llenó de nubes grises y el viento empezó a soplar y un frío intenso recorrió mi espalda, sentí como si un nudo en mi garganta me estuviera implorando llorar, dejé de ver a Gaara, la hamaca estaba vacía, insoportablemente vacía, me asusté así que entre a la casa, y se sentía muy sola, como cuando sentimos que nos falta algo pero no sabemos qué, empecé a buscar por todos lados algo, pero no sabía qué, entre más caminaba más me sentía débil, las fuerzas se me iban , observé una puerta entreabierta, y sentí que algo me llevaba a ella, la abrí, sentí como si mi alma era consumida por un fuerte dolor, mi respiración se aceleró me empecé a hiperventilar y me sentí mareada, caminé hasta adentrarme más a la habitación, en la cama estaba alguien acostado, pero estaba cubierto por una sábana negra, sentí horror, una angustia enorme, temblando me acerqué al cuerpo, estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo de aquella sábana, pero me daba miedo, estaba atemorizada por lo que llegaría a ver, me aproximé y con mi mano izquierda tomé el borde de la cobija y la levanté, sentí que una parte de mí había desaparecido, que había muerto, empecé a gritar por la desesperación, por las ganas de morir ahí mismo, estaba viendo postrado en una cama llena de pétalos de rosa negros a la razón de mi existencia, a el amor de mi vida –¡Gaara!-grité con una desesperación tan grande que sentí que la otra parte de mi ser se iba, se despegaba de mi cuerpo- ¡Gaara, no me dejes, amor mío!- sollozaba mientras tocaba su rostro, mis manos temblaban increíblemente, mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, mi corazón latía cada vez más lento, abrí los ojos y vi el cuerpo de Gaara alejarse, yo corría tras él, pero no me acercaba ni un poco, después no lo vi más, me arrodillé y empecé a gritar su nombre, mi esencia, mi alma, yo misma sentía como si ya nada importaba, me acosté boca abajo y cerré mis ojos.

Después escuché que alguien me llamaba, era una voz cálida, llena de paz, abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida y estaba llorando en el regazo de Gaara, lo observé, y noté que estaba preocupado, me tomó suavemente y puso mi cara frente a la suya –Matsuri, ¿qué has soñado?- me dijo secando mis lágrimas y aferrándome fuertemente contra su pecho.

-¡Gaara! ¡No te mueras! ¡Por favor no me dejes!-le dije mientras me aferraba más a su pecho y mojaba con mis lágrimas su hombro.

-Matsuri, no llores, fue solo un sueño, no llores por favor.- dijo mientras me daba un beso y me quitaba las lágrimas- no sé qué soñaste, solo puedo decirte que estaré contigo hasta que deje de respirar, pero eso no significa que tu vida va a terminar, no podría soportar verte morir por la tristeza, por favor Matsu no pienses en eso dejemos que la vida pase y nos dé todo el tiempo que debamos estar juntos, te prometo que te haré felíz hasta el final.

No pude evitar llorar más, pero esta vez me sentía un poco más tranquila, aunque he de admitir que ese sueño me dejó marcada profundamente, por más que me diga eso, no creo poder superar la muerte de la persona que amo, pero por ahora lo voy a amar hasta que ya no pueda más - ¡Gaara… te amo!- y lo besé como si fuera la primera o la última vez que lo hago o haré.

-Yo también, Matsu- dijo con una mirada triste por pensar en lo intenso que fue mi sueño.

Observé como todos estaban dormidos por lo cansado del viaje, Sasuke estaba recostado en la ventana y Sakura en sus regazos muy dormida, Tenten y Neji estaban apoyados hombro con hombro y cabeza con cabeza, Naruto estaba recostado en el regazo de Hinata y ella estaba acurrucada en descansa brazos de su asiento, por otro lado Sai e Ino estaban despiertos y cada uno escuchando música con sus reproductores. Gaara me abrazaba mientras escuchábamos una canción con su reproductor, la canción era Diver de Nico touches the walls, era una canción que simplemente se identifica con nuestras antiguas vidas, en fin era muy linda.

Llegamos por fin a Kumogakure, bajamos del tren y tomamos el auto bus para llegar hasta la posada, el lugar era simplemente hermoso, el clima era frío, perfecto para mí ya que el calor no me gusta mucho, la cabaña estaba dentro de un bosque, rodeado de abetos, pinos e infinidad de flores, era todo un escenario de belleza floral.

Ingresamos a la recepción, y Sakura entregó los pases de todos, nos indicaron el lugar de nuestras habitaciones, naturalmente teníamos que dormir chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos. Nos instalamos y después nos dirigimos al restaurante para así almorzar. La comida estaba perfecta, el ambiente me encantaba, en fin pasamos un rato muy ameno en ese comedor.

**Gaara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba muy a gusto por el clima del lugar, mi doctor me había recomendado vivir aquí en lugar de vivir en Konoha, pero opté por escoger el lugar más accesible, ya que mis hermanos viven ahí, pero no me arrepiento ya que gracias a eso pude encontrar a Matsuri.

Todos quedamos en prepararnos para ir al las aguas termales, mixtas claro, nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, de verdad me pregunto qué clase de concurso habrá ganado Sakura, porque el lugar estaba muy lujoso, compartí mi habitación con Sasuke, Naruto con Sai y Neji, Hinata con Ino y Tenten, y Matsuri con Sakura. Las habitaciones eran muy amplias y cómodas, tenían su propio baño incluso tenían balcón.

Tomé mi maleta y la abrí para sacar mi "traje de baño", que en realidad era un pantalón corto de color negro, me lo puse y me dirigí a cepillar mis dientes, ya que no quería besar a Matsuri con mi boca sucia.

-Oye Gaara, ¿Cómo van las cosas con la castaña?-preguntó Sasuke intentando hacer conversación.

-Pues bien, no tengo quejas, ¿y tú y Sakura?- pregunté haciéndome el interesado.

-Lo mismo que tú, aunque a veces es difícil, porque ella tiene muchos planes y a mí no me gusta planear las cosas- dijo mientras se ponía su pantalón corto.

-Tienes razón, a veces es mejor dejar que las cosas pasen por su propio flujo- dije tomando un paño y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta.

-Sí, exacto, aunque hay momentos en los que planear es efectivo, como cuando hacemos "eso", no queremos que pase un desastre- dijo Uchiha cerrándome el ojo, a lo que yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Jajajajaja, te pusiste colorado- me dijo mientras me daba un codazo en las costillas- O acaso ustedes dos aun no…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dije mientras abría la puerta y salía intentando huir de esa conversación.

-Ah… hola Gaara, Sasuke ¿nos vamos?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Lo seguimos y llegamos a las aguas termales, no quisimos esperar a las mujeres que naturalmente se demorarían más por eso del glamour e ingresamos al agua. Se sentía bien, aunque no me gusta el calor debo admitir que eso era placentero, y había escuchado que ese tipo de agua es bueno para la piel, así que no me preocupo.

-Disculpen la espera- dijo Sakura mientras removía su toalla y dejaba ver su cuerpo semidesnudo, a lo que Sasuke reaccionó de manera graciosa ya que se puso más rojo que mi cabello.

-H-hola Naruto-kun, perdón por haceros esperar- dijo Hinata con pena ya que no acostumbraba a usar traje de baño de dos piezas.

-H-Hinata t-te v-ves he-hermosa- dijo Naruto que estaba peor que Sasuke.

-G-gracias, N-Naruto-kun- dijo mientras ingresaba a la piscina.

Ino también llegó pero ella no dijo nada simplemente sonrió e ingresó al agua, esperé ver a Matsuri pero ella aún no llegaba, lo que me extrañó un poco, ya que ella no era del tipo coqueta como para demorarse tanto arreglándose.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde está Matsuri?- le pregunté a la peli rosa.

-Mmm, no se ella venía detrás de nosotras- dijo un poco dudosa.

-Ahh… gracias- dije mientras salía del agua. Tendré que buscarla me dije.

Tomé una toalla, sequé un poco mis pies y caminé hasta la entrada. Caminé varios metros y escuché una voz detrás de una puerta, me acerqué, la abrí un poco, y sentí como algo dentro de mí se quebraba, sentí una ira enorme, Matsuri estaba besándose con un tipo, me enojé tanto que cerré la puerta de golpe, caminé directo a mi habitación y la cerré.

Estaba tan furioso que creí que iba a matar a ese hombre si salía de la habitación, me senté en la cama y tomé la almohada y la puse en mi cara y grité con todas mis fuerzas. Escuché a Matsuri tocar la puerta y gritar que le abriera pero estaba tan furioso que no podía verla, poco a poco dejo de golpear la puerta y se quedó callada, pero podía escuchar su llanto, así que me armé de valor y le abrí la puerta.

-Gaara, déjame explicarte, por favor- me dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Creo que no hay nada que explicar, todo está muy claro.

-Gaara Sasori me besó, yo no quise, de verdad.

-Hmp… por favor Matsuri yo vi como correspondías ese beso, no me mientas, no me tomes por tonto- le dije mientras le daba la espalda para así ingresar al cuarto.

-Gaara detente- dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo- yo te amo, por favor créeme.

-Si me amaras no lo habrías hecho, tranquila Matsuri, te dejo el camino libre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Acaso no quedó claro? Terminamos-dije con tono frío, estaba demasiado enojado para escuchar sus excusas y disculpas- por favor vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- le dije mientras la veía con desprecio, o al menos eso era lo que quería aparentar, porque la amo tanto que no puedo sentir rencor hacia ella, pero tenía que darle una lección- espero no equivocarme- dije en mis adentros.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, no te molestaré más, pero quiero que sepas algo Gaara, no te engañé, nunca lo haría, pero si no me crees no tengo porqué rogarte- dicho esto salió corriendo y noté que estaba llorando, me sentí muy mal pero era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

Me recosté en mi cama, observé el techo y escuché mi celular sonar era Naruto, ignoré su llamada y me recosté de lado, y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido.

**Matsuri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegué corriendo a mi cuarto, no podía creer que Gaara había terminado conmigo, sé que cometí un error, pero no lo hice a propósito, yo jamás le haría eso a Gaara intencionalmente. Pero bueno tengo que tranquilizarme, todo se va a mejorar, tal vez solo está de malas, mañana va a estar mejor o eso es lo que espero. Me recosté en la cama y por llorar mis ojos estaban irritados así que los cerré y me quedé dormida.

**Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde hace más de medio año Sasuke y yo nos hicimos novios, recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer. Recuerdo que tenía novio, su nombre era Kiba Inuzuka, un hombre castaño, alto, con una personalidad hiperactiva y amable al mismo tiempo, recuerdo que fue Hinata la que me presentó al susodicho, yo estaba muy enamorada de Sasuke desde que era un estudiante de primaria, pero él no me volteaba a ver, tenía una personalidad muy fría, y rara vez conversaba con los compañeros, pero a mí me encantaba, desde una vez que fui al hospital para ver a mi abuela que se encontraba muy enferma, como era muy pequeña para entender, mi hermano mayor me llevó al pasillo y me senté en una banca en la sala de espera. Escuché a un niño llorar debido a que sus padres habían muerto, me acerqué a él y noté que era mi compañero de clase.

_-¿Por qué lloras Sasuke-kun?_

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, niña._

_-Vamos, no llores y cuéntame lo que te pasa, puedes confiar en mí- _le dije mientras le prestaba mi oso de peluche.

_-Toma, te lo regalo, estoy segura de que te hará sentir mejor._

_-¡No lo quiero! _

_-Está bien, no te lo daré si no lo quieres._

_-¿Sabes? Mi abuelita va a morir- _Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

_-Eso no se compara con lo que me pasa a mí, mis padres murieron._

_-Entiendo lo que sientes, ¿sabes por qué?, porque yo también amo a mi abuela y su pérdida me duele aquí en mi corazón, igual que a ti, ¿no es cierto?_

Se lanzó a mis brazos y empezó a llorar, desde ese entonces estoy enamorada de él, pero como dije él no me volteaba a ver, hace poco me aclaró que era porque le daba miedo querer a alguien y después tener que decirle adiós, una buena razón de hecho. Después de dos meses de andar con Kiba, me harté de estar fingiendo, si lo quise pero a quien amaba era a mi Sasuke, así que terminé con él, y me declaré a Sasuke, el cual me rechazó por su inseguridad, pero una noche mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, unos tipos me acorralaron en un callejón, aparentemente querían abusar de mí, yo sentí como si todo estaba perdido, hasta que llegó Sasuke y los hizo retroceder con un arma de mentiras que siempre llevaba, muy efectiva por cierto, yo estaba muy asustada y no alcanzaba a reaccionar y dejar de llorar, Sasuke solo me abrazaba y me tranquilizaba, hasta que me tomó la cara y me besó tiernamente. Después de eso no nos separábamos ni un instante hasta ahora.

-Oye Sakura, ¿me estás prestando atención?

-Ah, lo siento Sasuke estaba recordando cuando te rendiste a mis pies, jajajajaja- le dije intentando molestarlo, me encantaba verlo así.

- Yo no me rendí ante ti, solo te hice caso por lástima, jajajaja- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me besaba, y me susurró en el oído- Claro que me rendí ante ti, pero tengo que cuidar mi imagen, sabes que bromeo- y me abrazó.

-Ok Sasuke Uchiha, esto es la guerra- le hice señas con la mirada que claramente entendió, salí del agua y me encaminé hasta su cuarto, era claro lo que quería que pasara, bueno al menos claro para él, teníamos como comunicación telepática jajajajaja.

Pasé en frente de la recepción y escuché a alguien hablarme.

-Hola Sakura-chan.

Volteé y me di cuenta que era Kiba, me tomó por la espalda y besó mi mejilla, yo estaba atónita, no me esperaba verlo.

-Estás hermosa, no has cambiado nada- dijo mientras me abrazaba y me pegaba a él.

Yo intenté moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, hasta que vi a Sasuke con cara de asesino, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, yo solo quería desaparecer en ese momento, pero pensar eso nunca funciona ¿cierto?

-¿Qué crees que haces Inuzuka?- dijo Sasuke mientras me separaba de él bruscamente.

-Ah pero si es el Uchiha, ¿todavía sigues con él Sakura?- dijo Kiba mientras me tomaba de la mano y la besaba.

-Oye, no causes problemas Kiba-kun- le dije mientras tomaba a Sasuke de el brazo para que no se lanzara a él.

-Está bien Sakura-chan lo que tú digas, aunque no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente- dijo mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a la recepción.

-Este cabrón, no se saldrá con la suya- dijo mientras me veía con ojos fulminantes.

-Sasuke-kun no te enojes, no pasó nada, él solo me abrazó.

-Solo te abrazó dices, yo pude ver sus intenciones, y tu no hiciste nada, parece que eso querías.

-Claro que no, es solo que me sorprendí y no pude reaccionar, así que tranquilo, ¿vamos?

Lo convencí, aunque sabía que estaba molesto, pero yo sabía cómo ponerlo de buenas, que pervertida soy no puedo creerlo, bueno solo Sasuke Uchiha hacia salir ese lado tan "feo" que oculto. Entramos a la habitación y nos dirigimos al baño mientras nos besábamos, nos metimos a la bañera y ahí pasaron muchas cosas que omitiré porque no hace falta mencionarlas.

**Sé que en el avance mencioné a Tenten y Neji pero prefiero usar otro capítulo para ellos así ** **no va a quedar tan largo, y también para Naruto y Hinata, es que ya es muy tarde y me arden los ojos XD gomenne.**

**Bueno agradezco que lean mi historia y por los revews, si tienen sugerencias por favor háganlas saber, siempre es bueno que digan que hace falta, en este capítulo no hubo Lemon, pero en el otro definitivamente lo voy a incluir. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Gracias y que disfruten!**


	4. Chapter 4 La pasión desencadenada

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, utilizo sus personajes con el único propósito de entretener, y no pretendo robar sus ideas…**

**Bueno he aquí la continuación de mi fic, agradecería que comenten y que recomienden mi historia si de verdad lo merece, graciaaaaas!**

"**La pasión desencadenada"**

**Matsuri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad ya que toda la noche pasé llorando, todo por culpa de Gaara, ¡qué terco que es! De verdad me da coraje que pensara todo de tal manera, él sabe lo mucho que lo amo, y sin embargo su orgullo lo dominó por completo.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hasta el baño para lavar mi cara, me asomé al cuarto y noté que Sakura no estaba, bufé en mi mente, esa chica de seguro la pasó genial con Sasuke mientras yo estoy aquí con cara de momia. Suspiré y me encaminé hasta el lugar donde estaba mi maleta, saqué algo apropiado y me dirigí a la puerta, pero escuché el timbre de mi teléfono, me volteé y lo tomé, era Sakura.

-¿Sí?- dije con tono de curiosidad fingida.

-Matsu, algo ha pasado…

-¿De qué hablas, Sakura?- dije preocupada.

- Es que Sasuke está preocupado por Gaara, no está en su habitación y no contesta las llamadas…

-¿No está en su habitación?

-No, pensamos que estaría contigo.

-Mmm, no es que ayer peleamos, pero iré a buscarlo, dile a todos que no se preocupen, yo los llamo cualquier cosa.

-Ok, pero si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarnos.

-Vale, si alguno lo ve me dices.

La verdad quería aparentar estar tranquila, pero en realidad me estoy muriendo de la preocupación, ya caminé por toda la posada, solo me queda ir al bosque. De verdad me da miedo pensar que algo le pasó, no me lo perdonaría.

Me encaminé hasta la entrada al bosque, como salí muy rápido no me puse zapatos ni ropa adecuada para una caminata. Caminé como por una hora y media, empecé a sentir mis pies muy cansados, y cómo me arrepiento el no haber traído agua, me estoy deshidratando muy rápido, el clima húmedo de esta región contribuye mucho a la deshidratación. La verdad hace media hora iba a regresar y llamarlo de nuevo pero creo que me perdí y no tengo recepción, intento guardar la calma, ahora lo que menos necesito es desesperarme. Me topé con un río, bebí un poco de agua y me senté a descansar, pensé y pensé en cómo podía regresar, pero siempre he sido mala con la orientación.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

No pude soportarlo más, empecé a llorar, es que quién no estaría desesperado si se pierde en medio de un bosque, lo que no sabía era que en la piedra que estaba sentada había un insecto dispuesto a punzarme con su aguijón.

-¡Aaah! ¡Pero qué mierda!

Un insecto me picó, me dolió mucho de hecho demasiado, mi tobillo empezó a sentirse dormido, me puse de pié a como pude, me eché agua y empecé a sentir como toda mi pierna se acalambraba, me dolía mucho apoyar el pié, llorando, caminé y caminé sin rumbo, hasta que tropecé y golpeé mi cabeza con una piedra, poco a poco se me fue nublando la vista y quedé inconsciente.

**Gaara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Creí que dormir me iba a ayudar a calmar mi ira, pero media hora después de que peleé con Matsuri y me recosté en mi cama, Sasuke y Sakura entraron al la habitación y prácticamente fui despachado. Aun más enfadado caminé hasta las afueras de la posada, apagué mi celular, y empecé a caminar, sin rumbo, hasta que a lo lejos divisé una casa en un árbol, me pareció buena idea ir a pensar mientras observaba las estrellas.

Llegué hasta la casa, y afortunadamente no había personas ahí, de verdad era muy cómoda, tenía una hamaca que quedaba perfectamente acomodada con el balcón y la vista del bosque y del lago que estaba un poco lejos de la posada daba una apariencia de paz y quietud, me balanceé un poco en la hamaca, y pensé en lo perfecto que sería si Matsuri estuviera ahí conmigo, pero recordé que había terminado con ella por estúpido, sé que ella no lo hizo con intensión, Matsuri es una mujer muy fiel y sé que me ama, tanto como yo la amo a ella, pero siempre he tenido un carácter compulsivo y actúo sin pensar, y siempre termino arrepintiéndome por mis acciones.

Decidí que en la mañana iría a pedirle perdón, sé que me va a perdonar, o eso espero…

**Neji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos salieron de la poza, quedando solo Tenten y yo, realmente se veía hermosa, bueno aun más hermosa que de costumbre, llevaba su cabello suelto, fuera de lo habitual. Su biquini color negro acentuaba su palidez, sus ojos cafés brillaban con la luna y las estrellas, simplemente estaba hermosa. Noté que estaba ruborizada y un poco nerviosa, así que para relajar el ambiente, empecé a hablar…

-Oye, ¿no piensas que el agua es muy relajante?

-Sí, está genial, aunque ahora lo es más…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Huummm… ¿Acaso no es obvio?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Ay Dios! Neji, para que lo entiendas mejor, te lo voy a explicar muy despacio.

-No te burles…

-Es que tú no das alternativas…

-Bueno ya habla.

-Uy que carácter, bueno, lo que trato, perdón, lo que he tratado de decirte durante dos años, es que yo… yo… tú… ¡me gustas!

Creo que nunca en mi vida había sentido tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Sentía confusión, pena, alegría, dolor de estómago, de nuevo confusión, hasta que después me calmé y lo único que logré hacer fue empezar a reír, no sé porqué ver a Tenten ruborizarse, tartamudear y morderse el labio me causó tanta gracia.

-Oye deja de reírte… sabes lo difícil que es declararse, corrijo, no, tú no sabes lo que es declararse, siempre estás ahí ignorándome, o debería decir que eres totalmente tonto como para entender todas mis declaraciones.

-Perdón, es que te ves realmente graciosa… jajajajaja…

-¡Neji! ¡No te rías! Sabes qué mejor me voy, no quiero pegarte.

Cuando se puso de pié y caminó hasta el borde de la poza, la tomé rápidamente pero muy gentil de la mano, y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, tanto que nuestras respiraciones estaban coordinadas, sus ojos mostraban un poco confusión, podía sentir su corazón palpitar muy rápido, acaricié su mejilla y tragué grueso, la miré fijamente, pegué mi frente con la suya y le hablé muy bajito…

-Tú también me gustas, me encantas.

-Neji…

Le tomé el mentón y la besé suavemente, acaricié mis labios con sus labios, poco a poco introduje mi lengua y toqué la de ella, al principio era un beso nervioso, pero después se fue haciendo más tranquilo pero pasional, la tomé de la cintura y ella me rodeó con sus brazos, acarició mi largo cabello y luego me empezó a tocar el abdomen, mi piel reaccionó de manera inmediata, me daba cosquillas, pero después empecé a sentir placer, nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar.

La atraje hasta mí y en un delicado movimiento nos sentamos en la poza, debo admitir que el habernos incorporado a la caliente agua incrementó el placer de nuestras lenguas en contacto. Poco a poco el beso se hizo más apasionado, nuestras lenguas se masajeaban con desesperación, empecé a besar su cuello, lo lamía y dejaba camino hasta en medio de sus pechos, pude escucharla gemir cuando posé una de mis manos en uno de sus hermosos y redondos pechos, lo empecé a acariciar, mientras lamía el otro, me encantaba era perfecto. Ella temblaba, su respiración era acelerada, con su mano empezó a acariciar mi torso, bajó hasta mis costillas, por mi abdomen y delineó mis formados y tonificados cuadros, hasta que llegó a mi entre pierna, se asustó un poco al sentir mi ya endurecido miembro, y vaciló un poco al empezar a tocarlo, yo sentí con ese pequeño contacto que todo mi cuerpo se calentaba, no quería disfrutar solo así que con mis dedos empecé a acariciarle su centro, dando pequeños masajes en su ya endurecido clítoris, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron aun más, los movimientos en nuestras manos se agilizaron y yo sentía que iba a correrme solo con un movimiento más, noté que ella estaba por correrse también, y lo hicimos, nos corrimos juntos, de verdad que fue placentero, pero aun teníamos fuerza, así que nos besamos, y nos miramos con picardía, los dos sabíamos que queríamos más-

La tomé de la cintura y la acomodé en mis regazos, muy despacio y con la guía de ella, introduje mi pene en su vagina, como estábamos muy relajados y el nerviosismo había desaparecido, no fue doloroso, estaba dentro suyo, hasta muy adentro, podía sentir sus paredes contraerse ante el placer que experimentábamos. Suavemente empecé a mover su cuerpo en un vaivén , luego de unos minutos, el movimiento se aceleró, salía y entraba en ella, en su rostro se notaba que ya casi iba a llegar, yo estaba cerca también, cambiamos de posición, ahora ella estaba de espalda apoyada en el borde de la poza, incrementé el movimiento y la potencia, hasta que sentí como su vagina se contraía, y apretaba mi pene, dándome así más placer, y llegando también al clímax, descargué mi jugo dentro de ella, nos quedamos un rato unidos hasta que nos separamos para darnos un cálido beso.

-Neji, ¿te confieso algo?

-¿Qué cosa Tenten?

-No me gustas, te amo.

-Pues yo te amo aun más…

**Ino y Sai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Estúpido Shikamaru, por su culpa no estoy disfrutando para nada este paseo. Lo mejor es que lo supere ya, y me relaje en el spa.

-Hola Ino.

-Hola Sai, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, solo quería saber cómo estabas.

-Ah pues ya estoy mejor, me estaba preguntando por qué no disfruto de este viaje, al fin y al cabo ese vago ha de estarse relajando y sin pensar en lo nuestro.

-Puede ser… te propongo algo, vamos al spa y nos relajamos en el sauna.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Suena genial, vamos!

**Naruto y Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Vamos! ¡Corre Hinata-chan!- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras corría.

-¡N-Naruto-kun, espera!- dijo jadeando la pobre ojiperla.

Hinata corría intentando alcanzarlo, y en un movimiento forzado tropezó, pero Naruto fue más rápido y la atajó, pero los dos cayeron al suelo, Hinata sobre él, sus caras estaban muy cerca, sus respiraciones chocaban. El rostro de Hinata se ruborizó increíblemente, Naruto por su parte se encontraba igual.

-L-lo siento mucho Naruto-kun.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, al menos no te lastimaste, Jejeje- dijo el rubio mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pié.

-Gracias por ayudarme Naruto-kun, vamos al restaurante debes tener mucha hambre- dijo mostrando una sonrisa amable.

-Tienes razón, me muero de hambre, Jejeje, vamos.

**Sakura y Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-De verdad estoy preocupada por Gaara, y por Matsuri que no muestran señales de vida- dijo la peli rosa mientras batía su refresco.

-Es muy extraño, Gaara nunca hace esas cosas, bueno ya aparecerán, es más, de seguro ya se encontraron y están "reconciliándose" – dijo mientras hacía las comillas con sus manos.

- Eso espero, voy a llamarla- marcó su número y esperó- Mmm no responde, me manda directamente a la contestadora…

-Qué extraño, llamaré a Gaara- de igual manera marcó su número y esperó.

-¿Hola?

-Gaara, hasta que por fin contestas, ¿sabes que te hemos estado buscando durante toda la mañana?

-Lo siento, estaba en un lugar sin recepción y me quedé dormido, ahora mismo voy al restaurante, ¿está Matsuri ahí?

-No, ella se fue a buscarte desde muy temprano, creímos que ya se habían encontrado.

-No, después de despertar me dirigí a la habitación a tomar un baño, ¿por dónde se fue?

-No sabemos, la hemos estado llamando y no contesta.

-Mmm, bien iré a preguntar si la han visto, los llamo después.

-Ok, mantennos informados- dicho esto cerró su celular, y empezó a almorzar.

**Gaara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de terminar mi llamada con Sasuke, me encaminé a buscarla, estaba preocupado, la llamé muchas veces y no contestaba, observé a un oficial y le pregunté si la había visto, dijo que le pareció ver a una castaña ingresar al bosque, pero que no estaba seguro.

Con solo ese dato, me dirigí al bosque, caminé como por una hora, y nada, iba a regresar cuando resbalé y caí por una pequeña colina, no me lastimé, solo me ensucié un poco. Me puse de pié y sacudí mi pantalón, observé un río, y bebí agua, me lavé las manos y la cara y seguí caminando.

Caminé unos 10 metros hasta que divisé algo en el piso, me acerqué y sentí que todo mi cuerpo se tensaba, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me precipité hasta tomarla suavemente de la cabeza, era Matsuri, estaba inconsciente, tenía un poco de sangre en la cabeza, estaba aterrado, desesperado, la analicé y por gracia del cielo estaba viva, la tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé hasta la orilla del río. Le lavé su rostro cubierto de tierra, limpié su sangre, e intenté despertarla.

-Matsuri, por favor despierta, perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa. Nunca quise lastimarte, mi maldito orgullo siempre te lastima, por favor despierta, no me dejes.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, su respiración era débil y pude ver como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su delicado y tierno rostro, la abracé fuertemente y mi corazón se alivió un poco, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude evitar dejarlas rodar por mis mejillas.

-G-Gaara, estás bien, gracias al cielo que estás bien- dijo mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas, y me tomaba del rostro, y limpiaba mis lágrimas con ternura.

-Matsuri, perdón, no sabes lo arrepentido que me siento, nunca quise hacerte daño es solo que siempre me dejo consumir por la ira y el orgullo, por favor perdóname…

-Está bien Gaara, te perdono, pero ya no vuelvas a desconfiar de mí.

-Lo prometo, siempre voy a confiar en ti. Ahora dime, ¿qué te pasó?

-Cuando Sakura me llamó y me dijo que tú no estabas en la habitación, salí a buscarte pero no te encontré en ningún lado, pensé que habías regresado a casa, pero después fui a tu habitación y noté que tus cosas seguían ahí, así que fui al único lugar que me faltaba inspeccionar, el bosque. Y caminé por mucho tiempo pero nada que te encontraba, después de un rato iba a regresar pero noté que me perdí, ya sabes como soy con las direcciones, y encontré el río, ahí me senté y bebí agua, pero no me fijé en el lugar que estaba y un insecto me picó el tobillo. Mi pierna empezó a arder, y me puse a caminar desesperadamente, tropecé y me golpeé la cabeza con una roca.

- Fuiste muy imprudente Matsuri, pudiste haber muerto, pero ya no importa estás bien que es lo importante. Por cierto, te faltó un lugar, te lo voy a mostrar en cuanto lleguemos y te refresques, ah, y primero que nada vamos a la enfermería a que te revisen.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿sabes cómo regresar?

-Sí, es muy fácil la posada queda al norte así que hacia allá debemos caminar.

-Fácil dices, yo no hubiera pensado eso ni en mil años…

Sonreí de medio lado y la cargué en mi espalda. Llegamos a la posada, llamé a Sakura y le informé que la había encontrado. Entramos a la enfermería y el enfermero descartó algún tipo de peligro, así que nos dirigimos a su habitación y le preparé un baño.

La "ayudé" a desnudarse para que ingresara a la tina, le empecé a masajear los hombros y lavé su espalda, poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó, y empecé a besarle el cuello.

-Gaara, ven conmigo, bañémonos juntos por favor.

-Eres una pervertida Matsuri-dije mientras me removía la camisa, la puse a un lado y proseguí con mi pantalón. Muy despacio ingresé al agua y me senté detrás de ella la puse entre mis piernas y la recosté en mi pecho. Le di suaves masajes en sus brazos, piernas y abdomen, hasta que llegué a sus pechos, los acaricié haciendo movimiento circular, tomé sus pezones y los pellizqué suavemente, ella arqueó su espalda, y con sus manos acarició mis piernas, se volteó pegó sus senos con mi pecho, me abrazó con ternura y depositó besos por todo mi rostro.

-Eres un tonto Gaara, sabes que eres el único por el que mi cuerpo se calienta con solo un roce, sabes que por ti mi corazón palpita muy rápido, sabes que por ti quiero vivir al máximo, por ti es que despierto cada día con una sonrisa. Nunca más dudes de mi amor por ti.

-Perdóname, sé que estas palabras solo van a tomar sentido hasta que te las demuestre, así que todos los días del resto de mi vida te lo voy a demostrar, así que cierra los ojos y déjate llevar…

Le tomé su rostro y la besé tiernamente, la abracé y acaricié su espalda y luego acaricié su hermoso trasero, la tomé entre mis brazos y la saqué de la tina, la llevé hasta la cama y la recosté suavemente en ella.

Empecé a besarle los pies, fui subiendo por sus piernas, llegué a su ombligo y acaricié su cadera, tan amplia y pequeña al mismo tiempo, ella acarició mi húmedo cabello, llegué hasta sus senos y los besé con pasión luego subí hasta su clavícula dejando pequeños besos hasta su boca, luego bajé repitiendo todo hasta llegar a su ombligo, lo besé de igual manera y esta vez bajé por su pelvis y suavemente separé sus piernas y besé su centro.

Empecé a acariciar con mi lengua su pequeño botón, separé sus labios con mi lengua y continué este movimiento hasta que ella empezó a jadear y mover su cadera como si buscara algo más pasional, así que introduje un dedo en su centro sin dejar de besar su botón, luego introduje un dedo más y con el dedo gordo acariciaba su clítoris, pude saborear su esencia, que cada vez era más por el placer que llegaba a sentir, supe que en cualquier momento iba a llegar.

-Ahh… Gaara… por favor… métela… ya no lo soporto…- dijo mientras se mordía un dedo y cerraba los ojos.

-Está bien, lo que tú desees.

Ella se acomodó de espalda y alzó su trasero, de verdad me pareció muy excitante verla en esa posición, era muy extraño que lo hiciera, siempre le había dado mucha pena usar posiciones "obscenas", pero al parecer ya había perdido la vergüenza. Me encantó, así que la tomé por las caderas e introduje mi miembro, muy a fondo, ella soltó un gemido, y se aferró a la sábana de la cama, me incliné y empecé a acariciar sus senos.

Empecé a moverme, lentamente y en forma circular, mi pene se estaba endureciendo más, veces anteriores había sido genial, pero esta vez sentía más placer, estaba en mi punto clímax, Matsuri estaba resistiendo lanzar gritos al aire, pero le daba pena que alguien nos escuchara, a mi me valía un bledo que nos escucharan, empecé a embestirla con más fuerza, Matsuri tomó una almohada y ahogo sus gritos en ella, me causó un poco de gracia verla así, nunca lo habíamos hecho tan desenfrenadamente, y me encantaba verla llegar al punto de no saber qué hacer, yo sentí que iba a correrme, y empecé a gemir su nombre.

-Ma-tsuri… voy a correrme… Matsuri… voy a…

-Yo igual… ahh… corrámonos juntos… ahh…

En ese momento el movimiento se aceleró aun más, y sentí como toda mi semilla se derramaba dentro de ella, y sus paredes se estrechaban aun más, pude escuchar como ahogaba un grito en la almohada lo que me pareció aun más excitante.

-Ahh… ha sido, delicioso… Te amo Gaara…

-Perfecto… ha sido perfecto… te amo Matsu… te amo…

En ese momento me dejé caer a su lado, la abracé fuertemente y la besé con ternura, Matsuri sonrió y se recostó en mi pecho. Ese momento fue perfecto, parecía que nunca iba a terminar, nos quedamos dormidos, juntos como si flotáramos en una nube… simplemente perfecto.

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, de verdad me costó encontrar inspiración por eso me demoré un poco en actualizar, pero personalmente creo que me quedó muy bien, más el Lemon jijiji…**

**Bueno espero que os guste, y por favor comenten es muy gratificante cuando te alagan por algo y eso me motiva aun más a escribir…**

**Y ya no vuelvo a escribir avances porque la verdad siempre termino improvisando y los avances quedan perdidos así que mejor que quede a sorpresa XD**

**Gracias por leer, e intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible…**

**Sayonara minna!**


	5. Chapter 5 La graduación

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, fic escrito sin fines de lucro.**

"**Quédate a mi lado" ****capítulo 5: La graduación.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata**

Ya había pasado un año, afortunadamente todos habíamos aprobado el último año de preparatoria, después de la graduación iríamos a la universidad, el sólo hecho de pensarlo me dan nervios. Lo que más me hace feliz es que todos decidimos ir a la misma universidad, así no dejaré de verlos y de… estar con Naruto-kun…

-Oye Hinata, ¿este peinado luce bien?- dijo Ino mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Sí, se te ve bien, como siempre- y le sonreí.

-¡Gracias! No puedo creer que hoy sea el baile de graduación, y que mañana sea la graduación. Creí que ni siquiera iba a aprobar la clase de inglés jajajaja…

-Sí tienes razón, el tiempo pasó volando, y aprobaste gracias a tu esfuerzo, Ino-chan…- dije mientras me colocaba unos pendientes con forma de tortuga que Naruto-kun me regaló en san Valentín.

-Sí, casi muero de una embolia cerebral de tanto estudiar jajajaja, creí que el asunto de Shikamaru me iba a distraer bastante pero es un alivio que lo superara a tiempo.

-Sí, es todo un alivio, y también hay que darle crédito a Sai-kun, él te ayudó mucho, ¿no es así?

-Ay… sí… tienes razón… sin él no sé que habría hecho… es tan lindo…

Ino puso cara de enamorada y yo solo pude sonreír por lo feliz que me encuentro por ella, ya casi viene Naruto-kun y Sai-kun por nosotras, mejor me apresuro.

.

.

.

**Tenten**

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde están mis pendientes de estrellas?

-Creo que están en la habitación de tu hermana…

-¡Gracias!- dije mientras corría hacia la habitación de mi hermana.

Odio estas fechas, hay que estar de un lugar a otro, todo para una sola noche, pero no importa, al final todo sale bien y es divertido. Lo más importante de todo es que se disfruta con los amigos, desde que ingresé al colegio en Konoha, conocí a Ino, Sakura, Matsuri y Hinata, y desde entonces hemos sido las mejores amigas, y sin olvidar a los chicos, que nos traen locas a todas, y lo que más me alegra es que todos vamos a estar en la misma universidad, no voy a dejar de ver a Neji… desde que fuimos a las posadas la vez anterior, no he podido separarme de él, me alegra que todo vaya bien con él…

-¡Tenten! ¡Neji-kun está aquí!- gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Voy!- dije mientras me terminaba de poner las zapatillas.

-Hola…

-Hola Neji… ¿nos vamos?

-Vamos…

**Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Qué problemático… Estúpida corbata…

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

-No puedo ponerme la corbata… estas cosas están diseñadas a prueba de tontos…

-No puedo creer que después de usar corbata prácticamente desde que naciste, nunca aprendiste a amarrártela, jajajaja…

-Itachi… no me fastidies… mamá siempre la sujeta para mí, pero se fue a casa de los tíos…

-Ven, yo te la pongo. Por cierto ¿Cómo vas con Sakura-chan?- dijo mientras me amarraba la estúpida cosa.

-No es tu asunto- dije con tono despreocupado.

-Vaya, ¿tan bien van?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero para que no molestes, sí, vamos bien…

-Me alegro por ti hermanito…

-Hmp…

-Bueno es hora de irme, nos vemos…

-Que te vaya muy bien, Sasuke…

**Sakura **

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Ayy! ¡Matsuri! ¡Me estás halando el cabello!

-Uupss, lo siento Sakura-chan…

-No te vengues por haberme comido tu chocolate sin pedírtelo…

-¡Ja! Mi venganza vendrá después- bufó la castaña.

-Tengo miedo…- dije fingiendo que temblaba.

Estoy tan nerviosa, Sasuke-kun ya debe estar en camino. Siento como si fuera nuestra primera cita, y ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, es curioso que pasáramos por tanto antes de estar juntos al fin.

-Oye Matsu, ¿crees que las cosas cambien cuando entremos a la universidad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es solo que pienso que tal vez no estemos juntas en el mismo campus, como vamos a estudiar cosas diferentes. Y me da miedo pensar que por eso nos distanciemos.

-No pienses eso Sakura-chan, puede que no estemos juntas todos los días, pero para mí nuestra amistad no va a cambiar…

-Tienes razón, no sé por qué estoy pensando esas cosas…

-Un momento, está sonando mi celular…

-¿Hola?... Gaara, ¿ya estás aquí? Está bien ya voy a abrirte…

-¿Qué pasa Matsu?

-Gaara tiene problemas con su ropa- dijo con una expresión muy graciosa, bajó y al mismo tiempo subieron los dos.

-Hola Gaara-kun…-dije mientras me colocaba unos pendientes con forma de flor.

-Hola…- dijo el pelirrojo parándose en frente de Matsu para que ésta le ayudara

-Bueno yo los dejo, bajaré a esperar a Sasuke-kun, los veo abajo…-y salí de la habitación.

Legué a la sala y me senté en el sofá, me dio un poco de sed y fui a la cocina a beber un poco de agua. Cuando terminé de beberla, sonó el timbre y supe que era Sasuke porque tenía la mala costumbre de tocar el timbre muchas veces seguidas. Caminé hasta la puerta y ahí estaba él fingiendo que observaba al canario que adornaba el porche, lo miré con una ceja arriba y lo admiré de pies a cabeza, lucía muy guapo, usaba un traje negro con una corbata azul oscuro, que realzaba su negro azabache cabello. Me acerqué a él y lo besé en la mejilla.

-Te ves guapo Uchiha…-dije con tono seductor.

-Y tú no te ves nada mal Haruno- Y se acercó a mí, y me besó con ternura en los labios.

-¿Nos vamos?-le dije.

-¿Gaara y Matsuri ya están listos?

-No sé, voy a avisarles que ya nos vamos.

**Matsuri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Gaara es muy gracioso que no sepas ponerte una corbata-dije mientras acomodaba el cuello de su camisa para colocar la corbata.

-No te burles, estas cosas son muy difíciles de manejar.

-Lo dices como si fuera un animal salvaje, jajajaja- y le coloqué la corbata- listo, ya está, te ves muy lindo.

-Gracias, y tú también te ves hermosa, podría estar aquí contigo por la eternidad y no me aburriría ni por un instante…

-Gaara, ¿nunca te han dicho que eres muy cursi?- me acerqué a él y lo besé muy rápido- yo también podría estar así eternamente.

-Matsuri… yo… estaba pensando que… no mejor olvídalo…

-Dime, ya despertaste mi curiosidad, ahora me lo tienes que decir…

-Mejor te lo digo en otro momento… ¿Así me veo bien?

-Estás perfecto, pero que no se te vaya a olvidar decirme…

-Estoy seguro que no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te lo diga.

-Que gracioso…

-¡Matsu-chan! ¡Ya es hora!

-¡Ya vamos!

Bajamos las escaleras y salimos de la casa, subimos al auto de sasuke y nos dirigimos al hotel donde iba a ser el baile de graduación. Sasuke ingresó al parqueo y lo acomodó en él, bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada, había muchas personas y todos vestidos de gala, parecía más una entrega de premios que un baile estudiantil. Pero eso era natural, la mayoría de los estudiantes eran muy adinerados, además la directora del colegio era dueña de ese hotel y como regalo de graduación nos permitió hacer el baile sin costos por alquiler.

En cuanto ingresamos, nos tomamos la tradicional fotografía en parejas, Sasuke y Sakura lucían como si fueran de esas parejas de famosos en el desfile por la alfombra roja, observé el de Gaara, estaba más rojo que su propio cabello, estaba muy nervioso por la fotografía. Me causó gracia verlo reaccionar de esa forma, y para tranquilizarlo lo tomé de la mano y lo besé en la mejilla.

-Tranquilo, es solo una tonta foto.

-Lo sé, es solo que me da mucha pena que otras personas observen cuando toman la fotografía.

-No pienses en ellos, solo piensa en que va a ser un lindo recuerdo para los dos.

-Si tienes razón, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que va a ser muy probable que me vea fatal en la foto.

Reí y ya era nuestro turno, nos acercamos al fotógrafo y nos colocamos en frente de la cámara. Gaara temblaba de los nervios, y para calmarlo un poco, antes que tomara la fotografía, tomé su rostro en mis manos y en un movimiento rápido pero gentil lo atraje hasta mí y lo besé tiernamente. Pude escuchar a lo lejos las voces de las personas que observaban, comentar lo tierno y candente de mi acción. También escuché a Sakura y a Sasuke reír, el camarógrafo sacó la fotografía y cuando nos separamos noté que el camarógrafo estaba peor que el cabello de Gaara, al parecer mi acción lo incomodó mucho.

-Lo siento no pude contenerme…

-No te preocupes…- parecía que era su primer beso.

-Lo siento, pero al menos no viste a los demás observarnos jejeje…

Caminamos hasta el centro del salón y nos encontramos con Neji y Tenten, también encontramos a Hinata con Naruto y a Ino con Sai.

-Andan comentando que Matsuri quiso comerte vivo en la fotografía, jajajaja…- dijo Naruto intentando sonar discreto.

-Cómo corren los rumores- dijo Gaara con su cara enrojecida.

-Deberían guardar su fogosidad para después del baile, jajajaja- bufó sasuke y todos rieron, creo que mi beso que era muy inocente había empeorado las cosas en vez de arreglarlas.

-Qué gracioso- dije con sarcasmo, pero no estaba enfadada, no me importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

Todos rieron de nuevo y fuimos a bailar, después de bailar música horrible a petición de Ino que no nos iba a dejar en paz hasta que "moviéramos el esqueleto".

-Gaara, ¿estás molesto?-dije cuando empezó la música romántica y tranquila.

-No, es sólo que ese beso fue muy diferente a los demás… y me sentí muy diferente a las veces anteriores…

-No entiendo…

-Verás, cuando nos besamos, la mayoría del tiempo siento mucho placer y amor, pero casi siempre siento más placer que amor, pero no me mal entiendas, me refiero a que siempre son muy… eróticos…

-Yo también siento lo mismo… y no significa que quiera solo placer, también busco amor en esos besos, y lo obtengo.

-Bueno ya que me entiendes, ese beso que me diste, lejos de avergonzarme, me hizo sentir muy feliz, cálido y lleno, y sé que soy muy cursi, o al menos ese lado lo sacas tú.

-Gaara…

-Desde ayer en la noche estuve pensando mucho en ti y en mí, en el tiempo que ha pasado desde que nos reencontramos, desde que nos conocimos cuando éramos niños. Y nunca había pensado en que después de tanto buscarte, al fin te tengo aquí… y no quiero que eso cambie, encontré en ti a mi otra parte, eres como la que llena esa agujero de mi alma que permaneció muchos años… hasta que te encontré.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era la primera vez que Gaara me decía esas cosas, y con tanto sentimiento en ellas, siento que quiero estar con él por siempre…

-Gaara yo… no me imagino estando con alguien que no sea tú… por años pasé llorando y esperando un milagro, poder verte y nunca separarme de ti. Yo también encontré mi otra parte en ti…

-Matsuri… sé que suena muy apresurado… pero…

En ese momento sentí como el suelo empezaba a moverse en un vaivén, sujeté el brazo de Gaara con fuerza y en segundos el movimiento se intensificó, tanto que podía escuchar a las personas gritar y objetos estrellarse contra el piso debido al movimiento. Gaara me tomó de la mano y corrimos a buscar una salida, pero por el fuerte movimiento caímos al suelo, unas personas que corrían desesperadas tropezaron con nosotros y nos golpearon muy fuerte. Nos pusimos de pié y noté que salía sangre de mi cabeza, uno de los que tropezaron con nosotros era una chica y llevaba tacones muy delgados y me hirió, también vi a Gaara quejarse de dolor, un hombre obeso cayó sobre su brazo y lo fracturó.

El caos continuaba, era el terremoto más fuerte que había sentido en toda mi vida, estaba aterrorizada, busqué con la mirada a todos nuestros amigos, mi mente se congeló por un momento al observar un gran candelabro caer encima de unas personas, las mató… debido a eso las personas entraron mas en pánico, me sentí mas abrumada al pensar que esas personas aplastadas podrían ser nuestros amigos. Gaara y yo corrimos hasta ellos e intentamos ayudarlos, pero ya era tarde, aunque era muy lamentable me sentí aliviada de que no eran los que yo pensaba.

Cerca de unos pilares divisé el color inconfundible del cabello de Sakura, estaba con Sasuke, corrimos hacia ellos, al parecer esa zona del edificio era un poco segura, ya que las entradas estaban saturadas de personas nos quedamos con ellos.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Matsuri! Tengo mucho miedo… no encontramos a los demás- nos abrazamos con fuerza, Sakura estaba ilesa, a diferencia de Sasuke que tenía su ceja rota.

-Hay que encontrarlos, Hinata le teme mucho a los temblores, y para empeorarlo todo Naruto también, así que no es bueno que estén solos- dijo Sasuke.

-Ustedes quédense aquí, Sasuke y yo iremos a buscar a los demás.

-Gaara, ten cuidado…- me acerqué y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Sasuke-kun, te amo… -dijo Sakura llorando y lo besó.

Se fueron y Sakura y yo intentamos contactarlos por teléfono, pero las líneas estaban saturadas por la magnitud de la emergencia. Los buscamos con la mirada y nada… Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, y lo peor de todo era que no podíamos hacer nada…

**Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Oye Hinata-chan, ¿te gustaría ir este fin de semana a la playa con mi familia?- dije mientras la sujetaba por la cintura.

-S-sí, me encantaría Naruto-kun- dijo con mucha ternura y pena.

-¡Qué bien Hinata-chan! ¡Ya quiero que sea sábado!- la acerqué más a mi cuerpo y la besé con ternura.

-¿Naruto-kun?- dijo con sus mejillas muy enrojecidas.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan?

-Quiero… que vayamos a un lugar más… privado…- la miré desconcertado y asentí, fuimos a una pequeña sala donde creo que los administradores del hotel hacían sus reuniones y cosas así por el estilo.

Cuando cerré la puerta Hinata le puso llave, aún no entendía que pasaba hasta que se acercó a mí y me besó con timidez. Hinata y yo llevábamos más de seis meses como novios y aún no habíamos tenido sexo, no porque ninguno quisiera, sino por respeto a nuestra relación, además Hinata era muy tímida. Una vez en mi casa, en una tarde de película estuvimos tocándonos, pero yo sabía hasta donde llegar, lo tenía muy claro; la misma Hinata también sabía hasta donde llegar conmigo. Respeté mucho a Hinata desde el momento en que decidimos ser novios y lo seguiré haciendo.

-¿Hinata-chan estás segura?- le dije con ternura mientras besaba su frente.

-S-sí, desde hace semanas lo estaba pensando, yo te amo y siento la necesidad de demostrarlo físicamente…- estaba temblando, pero conservaba esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba, sonreí y le besé la mano.

-Yo también te amo, y si tú estás lista y segura, haré lo que tú desees…

-Naruto-kun… bésame…

Y así lo hice, la besé tiernamente, una dulce danza con nuestras lenguas. Acaricié su espalda y su rostro, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados hasta que los abrió y besó mi barbilla, bajó por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula. Tomó mi corbata y la deshizo, abrió mi camisa y con sus tiernas manos acarició mi pecho, luego me besó tiernamente en los labios. Me tomó de la mano y me dirigió hasta un sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana; se sentó y me indicó con la mano que me acercara más a ella, lo hice y besé su frente, me arrodille frente a ella y como soy alto su rostro y el mío quedaron nivelados, la besé con pasión y acaricié sus brazos, poco a poco me acerqué a sus senos, mientras los acariciaba ella terminaba de desabrochar mi camisa.

La miré tiernamente a los ojos y con una mirada de aprobación por su parte, bajé las tiras de su vestido, no llevaba sostén; me tomé unos segundos para admirarla y como se incomodó un poco, cerré mis ojos y sonreí de manera amplia.

-Son hermosos- aun con los ojos cerrados- Eres hermosa…

-Naruto-kun… abre los ojos- los abrí y cuando la observé quedé totalmente sorprendido, ella había removido completamente su traje y quedó sólo con sus bragas, no pude evitar ruborizarme, Hinata definitivamente sabía cómo sorprenderme, sonreí ampliamente aun más y la besé, Hinata me removió la camisa y pegó su pecho con el mío, mientras la besaba desabrochó mi cinturón y posteriormente el botón de mi pantalón, sus manos temblaban, pero sentía que estaban seguras, la atraje hasta el sofá y me senté en él, Hinata se sentó en mis piernas, comencé a besar sus senos, vaya que eran grandes, podía escuchar como su respiración se intensificaba, su pecho subía y bajaba por lo agitada que estaba. Con mis manos acariciaba su espalda y su otro seno, pellizqué un poco su pezón, que estaba duro por la excitación.

Después de besarle el seno, bajé lentamente por su vientre y acaricié su parte baja aún con las bragas puestas, podía sentir su humedad intensificarse, observé su rostro, estaba enrojecido y con expresión de satisfacción. Hinata estaba muy excitada, y con mucho esfuerzo con su mano comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi miembro endurecido, se sorprendió un poco por el tamaño (estoy orgulloso de ello, jajajaja) después como nos estorbaba mucho esa poca ropa que llevábamos le removí las bragas y ella removió mi bóxer, ambos nos observamos con un poco de timidez pero cesó cuando de nuevo la acomodé en mis piernas y con el dedo índice y anular comencé a acariciar su clítoris, y ella a acariciar mi glande. Lentamente introduje mi dedo anular en su cavidad, haciendo suaves movimientos, podía sentir como se contraían sus paredes, al mismo tiempo que mi placer aumentaba por su masaje, nuestros gemidos aumentaban. La miré a los ojos y le indiqué que era el momento, ella lo aprobó con la mirada, respiró hondo y la besé tiernamente.

Acomodé su cadera y suavemente abrí sus piernas, saqué un condón del bolsillo secreto de mi bóxer y me lo coloqué, tomé la punta de mi miembro y lo rocé contra su clítoris, muy lentamente lo fui introduciendo en su cavidad, pude ver como un gesto de dolor se formaba en su rostro, así que me detuve y esperé unos segundos para que se acostumbrara a su presencia, después poco a poco hasta que entró por completo. Sentí cómo una ola de placer me inundaba y como sus paredes se contraían, apretando más mi miembro, la observé con ternura y le hablé en el oído, quería que se sintiera lo más cómoda posible.

-Hinata-chan… somos uno…- ella sonrió, y comenzó a moverse lentamente, así como sus gemidos se intensificaron.

Mi respiración se aceleraba, como era mi primera vez estaba a punto de correrme, pero me aguanté con tal de que Hinata y yo llegáramos juntos, la tomé por las caderas y la moví con más rapidez, ella tocaba su clítoris y podía sentir cómo se tensaba más su vagina, sabía que pronto iba a venirse, lamí sus pezones y cambiamos a una posición diferente, aun sentada en mis piernas, tomé sus piernas y aún penetrándola me puse de pié, comencé a subirla y bajarla con más rapidez, ella se sujetó de mi cuello con fuerza, hasta que no pude aguantar más me corrí, y ella también lo hizo, ahogó un grito en mi hombro y apretó aún más su vagina, creí que me correría de nuevo.

-Na… ruto…-kun… te amo…- dijo jadeando, salí de ella y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban la coloqué en el sofá.

-Tam…bién te amo… Hinata-chan…- la besé con ternura, me removí el condón, le hice un nudo y lo lancé al basurero más cercano.

Estuvimos acostados en el sofá varios minutos, hasta que por no preocupar a nuestros amigos nos vestimos y decidimos bajar a la fiesta, nunca me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida, no podía dejar de sonreír, observaba a Hinata y quería besarla y correr con ella como un idiota enamorado. Nos miramos, nos besamos y bajamos al salón de la fiesta, vimos a Sai, a Ino, a Tenten y a Neji sentados en una mesa, nos dirigimos a hacia ellos, cuando estábamos a punto de sentarnos, comenzó a sacudirse el suelo, creí que estaba mareado, pero observé el candelabro moverse y comprendí que era un terremoto, todos en la mesa se pusieron de pié asustados, y comenzó a moverse aún más fuerte, tomé la mano de Hinata con fuerza y todos corrimos buscando la salida, Hinata estaba muy aterrada, yo lo estaba también, odiaba los terremotos, muchas personas estaban atrapadas entre la multitud, así que decidí que por el bien de todos, debíamos refugiarnos en algún lugar neutro, los llamé y les indiqué que debíamos ocultarnos detrás de un sofá muy grande que estaba al otro lado del salón, ahí si alguna pared o una viga caía, tendríamos un espacio para protegernos de ello, y así lo hicimos, nos refugiamos detrás del sofá y afortunadamente el terremoto se detuvo y por suerte nada nos calló encima. Observé a Hinata para verificar si estaba bien, pero me asusté al ver que se desvaneció en mis brazos, se había desmayado…

**Gaara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke y yo estábamos histéricos, no podíamos encontrar a nuestros amigos. Se podían sentir fuertes réplicas, y con forme avanzábamos escuchábamos como varias cosas caían del techo. Incluso cayó una mujer del segundo piso, fue terrible haber observado eso, pero teníamos que seguir buscando.

Estaba terriblemente preocupado por la seguridad de mi familia. Sin duda este terremoto había sido muy fuerte, si no fuera por la resistencia de la estructura, estaríamos enterrados bajo los escombros. Mi brazo me dolía mucho, ese hombre obeso cayó directamente en él, calculo que por lo menos en tres partes lo fracturó.

Observé a un rubio alto moverse cerca de un sofá cargando a una mujer, la identifiqué y rápidamente Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos hacia él.

-¡¿Naruto, están bien?!- preguntó con preocupación Sasuke.

-Sí, por fortuna todos estamos bien, Hinata se desmayó por la impresión.

-¡Gaara-kun! ¡Tu brazo!- dijo horrorizada Ino.

-Un hombre me cayó encima mientras Matsuri y yo corríamos a un sitio seguro…

-Vamos, no hay tiempo de hablar- dijo el ojiperla, con preocupación- debemos salir de aquí…

-Es cierto, vamos- dijo la castaña con mucha preocupación.

Corrimos hasta donde estaban Sakura y Matsuri, la abracé con fuerza, abrazó a las demás y logramos salir del edificio, escuchamos por la radio del celular de Sai que el terremoto había sido de ocho grados en la escala de Richter, el epicentro había sido Sunagakure, mi aldea…

Matsuri me abrazó con fuerza, yo solo rogaba que ninguno de mis hermanos estuviera herido…

.

.

.

**Hola! No sé cuánto tiempo me he tardado sin actualizar este fic, mi excusa es que no tenía tiempo y mi inspiración había descendido con esta historia. No sé si mi trabajo con este capítulo salió mal, solo espero que no se aburran leyéndola.**

**De verdad me gustó el lemmon de Hinata y Naruto, me pareció muy tierno :3 espero que a ustedes también les guste…**

**Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios si no es mucha molestia ^^ **


End file.
